With pellet injectors there is the difficulty that the hollow-bore needle connected to a delivery opening of the injector frequently becomes worn-out or breaks off. This can occur e.g. when injecting pellets into animals. As such injections are frequently carried out e.g. in the stable, a great deal of time is then wasted in obtaining a replacement hollow-bore needle and connecting it to the delivery opening in exchange for the worn-out or broken-off hollow-bore needle.